Trace
by aicchan
Summary: Mendadak dia seperti merasa ada yang meniup tengkuknya. Itu membuatnya segera membalikkan badan dan hanya menemukan kehampaan, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mengusap tengkuknya, Asmita mengacuhkan bulu kuduknya yang sedikit meremang. -AU fic- ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga." Aspros menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan arsitektur Queen Anne yang diberi sentuhan modern di beberapa bagian, rumahnya tampak kuno, tapi terawat dengan baik. Halamannya luas dan jajaran pepohonan dan semak alami jadi pagar yang membatasi dengan rumah tetangga.

"Waah! Rumah yang besar!" seru Kanon, adik bungsu Aspros yang duduk paling belakang, "Ayo cepat turun! Aku ingin lihat di dalamnya!" anak lelaki berumur tiga belas tahun itu sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat rumah barunya.

"Sabar sedikit, Kanon!" yang bicara adalah Saga, kakak kembar Kanon yang duduk di sebelah adiknya, "Biarkan Asmita dan Shaka keluar dulu!"

"Kalian berdua ini tetap saja berisik!" Defteros membuka pintu depan mobil itu bersamaan dengan kakak kembarnya, Aspros. Empat kakak beradik itu memang unik karena terdiri dari dua pasang anak kembar. Lalu Defteros membuka pintu tengah mobil bermodel SUV itu, "Shaka masih tidur? Biar aku gendong dia," katanya pada pemuda berambut pirang panjang di sana, Asmita, yang merupakan kekasihnya sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja," Asmita membenahi posisi Shaka, adik atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut anak angkat yang dia asuh sejak Shaka masih bayi. Shaka sendiri sejak tadi tidur di pangkuan Asmita. Perlahan Asmita turun dari mobil sambil menggendong bocah kecil yang tetap lelap tanpa gangguan itu. Meski tak berhubungan darah, Asmita dan Shaka benar-benar mirip, mereka berdua berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Setelahnya Kanon dan Saga juga keluar dari dalam mobil. Pakaian mereka kusut dan dipenuhi rempah camilan yang mereka makan sejak dari bandara sampai ke rumah baru mereka. Si kembar itu langsung berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ya, mereka baru saja tiba di New Westminster, Inggris karena Aspros diberi kepercayaan oleh perusahaannya untuk mengurus cabang yang ada di kota ini. Berhubung mutasi kerja ini tak bersifat sementara, akhirnya Aspros memboyong semua adiknya, termasuk Defteros yang bekerja sebagai seorang guru. Entah bagaimana, Aspros berhasil memindahkan adik kembarnya untuk bekerja di kota yang sama dengannya.

Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan harus berpisah, Defteros juga mengajak Asmita untuk ikut pindah bersamanya. Asmita sendiri tak keberatan karena dia adalah seorang penulis novel yang tak terikat untuk bekerja di satu tempat saja. Selain itu, Aspros juga sudah menganggap Asmita sebagai adiknya sendiri. Saga dan Kanon juga dekat dengan Asmita, si kembar itu juga sayang dan memanjakan Shaka, jadi tidak ada masalah sekali.

Maka disinilah mereka, menyebrangi benua dan sampai di kota yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka. Namun karena mereka tak sendiri, mereka semua yakin, kota ini, rumah ini, akan memberi cerita baru dalam hidup mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Trace** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

Family – Horror

Defteros x Asmita

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sore sudah beranjak petang ketika semua barang selesai diturunkan oleh truk-truk dari perusahaan jasa pindahan. Mereka tak bawa barang besar dari rumah lama mereka di New York seperti lemari atau tempat tidur, hanya beberapa meja kecil dan juga rak buku, karena di rumah ini sudah disediakan perabotan lengkap.

"Aspros! Kami tidur di kamar yang menghadap kolam renang, ya?!" seru Kanon setelah dia dan kakaknya juga Shaka, yang bangun begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, selesai menginspeksi satu per satu kamar. Ada total empat kamar di rumah itu dan ukuran masing-masing cukup besar.

"Terserah kalian. Tapi sementara kalian tidur bertiga dalam satu kasur, oke?!" kata Aspros yang sedang membongkar kardus berisi perlengkapan kerjanya.

"OKE!" seru tiga anak itu.

"Sekarang tenanglah dan bantu menata barang!"

"OKEEE!" tiga anak itu kembali berseru dengan kompak lalu sambil tertawa-tawa mereka membongkar sebuah kardus yang cukup besar.

Sementara itu Defteros dan Asmita sedang membereskan dapur. Mereka menata segala alat masak dan alat makan di tempat yang tersedia. Lemari pendingin masih kosong karena mereka belum sempat belanja. Dapur itu tepat menghadap beranda belakang yang bersebelahan dengan kolam renang berbentuk bulat. Taman belakang ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau dan sepetak bunga berwarna-warni.

Ada sebuah G-POD di sisi kolam, di tengah rerumputan dan dekat dengan satu-satunya pohon besar di sana. Ukurannya sedang, dua orang dewasa bisa masuk di ruangan santai berbentuk bulat transparan itu. Di dalamnya tak berisi sofa melingkar dan meja kecil, tapi diganti menjadi kasur santai dengan bantal-bantal kecil beraneka warna. Tadi Defteros mengecek dan di bawah kasur itu ada rak yang bisa dibuat menyimpan buku. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersantai di sore hari.

"Malam ini kita pesan makan dari luar saja, ya?! Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus belanja sendiri."

"Terserah saja. Asal jangan pesan pizza. Anak-anak itu butuh makanan bergizi."

"Iya, aku tahu." Defteros membuka-buka laci di dapur sampai menemukan sebuah buku berisi alamat restoran yang menyediakan layanan pesan antar di daerah ini, "kau mau pesan apa?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

"Apapun yang penting mengenyangkan." Asmita membuka kardus berisi gelas-gelas dan menatanya di rak piring.

Defteros keluar dari dapur sambil membawa buku itu untuk menanyakan pesanan pada yang lain. Asmita masih bekerja di dapur karena hanya tinggal dua kardus lagi yang belum di bongkar. Dia membuka kardus yang berisi mangkuk-mangkuk besar, sejenak Asmita berhenti dan mengamati seisi dapur, mencari tempat yang pas untuk menyimpan isi kardus ini. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya di lemari yang ada di rak di atas kompor. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum tersentuh.

Pemuda itu menggeser letak sebuah kursi makan agar dia bisa menjangkau ke lemari. Namun mendadak dia seperti merasa ada yang meniup tengkuknya. Itu membuatnya segera membalikkan badan dan hanya menemukan kehampaan, tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Mengusap tengkuknya, Asmita mengacuhkan bulu kuduknya yang sedikit meremang.

Lalu dengan berpijak pada kursi, Asmita membawa setumpuk mangkuk besar dengan niat untuk meletakkannya ke dalam rak dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sini. Namun baru saja dia mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk itu, dia merasakan hantaman di kaki kursi, seketika membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan tanpa sempat melakukan apa-apa, tubuh Asmita pun terjatuh ke lantai dan mangkuk yang dia bawa terbanting pecah di lantai.

Keributan itu membuat semua yang ada di ruang tengah langsung berlari ke dapur dan mereka terkejut melihat Asmita tergeletak di lantai, di antara pecahan keramik.

"ASMITA!" Defteros menyingkirkan pecahan tajam dari lantai sebelum membopong Asmita. Dia lega karena tak tampak luka serius pada pemuda itu, hanya luka kecil di kepala. Defteros membawa Asmita ke ruang keluarga dan membaringkannya di sofa sementara Aspros membongkar barang-barang, mencari kotak P3K.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh?" Defteros menerima handuk bersih yang dibawakan Saga lalu membersihkan luka di sisi kepala Asmita.

"Entahlah. Seperti ada yang menabrak kursi."

"Menabrak? Kau yakin?" Defteros menyibak poni panjang Asmita.

Tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, Asmita pun menggeleng, "Mungkin aku cuma lelah saja." Kemudian dia memandang Shaka yang menangis dalam diam di belakang Kanon, "Kemarilah! Kenapa kau malah menangis?"

Shaka langsung memeluk Asmita dan menangis terisak.

Tak lama Aspros kembali membawa kotak obat. Setelah menyerahkannya pada Defteros, Aspros pun menuju ke dapur untuk membereskan kekacauan di sana. Saga ikut dengannya untuk membantu. Aspros menyapu pecahan mangkuk di lantai sementara Saga membereskan kursi yang patah. Saat itu Aspros melihat ada yang aneh pada patahan kaki kursi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Saga!" Aspros meletakkan sapunya dan mengambil kursi kayu itu dari adiknya. Dia melihat patahan di kaki kursi itu tampak seperti habis dimakan serangga, "Aneh. Padahal semua perabotan di sini baru, tak mungkin sudah lapuk dan menjadi sarang rayap."

Saga ikut memperhatikan kursi itu, "Mungkin produksi gagal," komentarnya asal.

Tak mau berpikir yang aneh, Aspros menerima saja tanggapan Saga barusan. Lalu dia menyuruh adiknya membuang kursi itu ke halaman depan dan baru dipilah lagi besok pagi. Selesai membereskan dapur, mereka pun kembali ke ruang keluarga di mana Defteros sudah selesai mengobati luka Asmita dan Shaka masih duduk dipangkuan kakaknya.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Asmita?" tanya Aspros.

"Ya. Hanya luka kecil."

Aspros mengambil telepon dan buku alamat, "Ya sudah, biar aku yang pesankan makan malam. Setelah makan lebih baik kita tidur!"

Tak ada yang membantah, semua kembali menyibukkan diri untuk membereskan sisa-sisa isi kardus yang sudah terlanjur dibongkar.

.

#

.

Pagi datang dengan damai. Defteros sudah menyiapkan sarapan, meski hanya hasil sisa pesanan semalam yang dipanaskan dengan _microwave_. Sepertinya siang nanti mereka harus berbelanja bahan pangan juga persedian camilan untuk para bocah.

Selesai menata sarapan di meja, Defteros dikejutkan dengan keributan dari lantai atas. Dia pun meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ke kamar si kembar dan melihat adik-adiknya sedang berada di antara pakaian mereka yang berserakan di lantai. Shaka hanya duduk diam di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pagi-pagi begini?" Defteros berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu.

"Jaketku!" Kanon menunjukkan jaket baseball kesayangannya yang berwarna putih, tapi di sana kini ada noda besar berwarna kehitaman.

Defteros memandang noda itu dengan heran, seingatnya jaket itu baik-baik saja waktu dimasukkan ke dalam kardus, "Memang jaket itu kau letakkan di mana?"

"Di atas kardus. Niatnya ingin aku pakai hari ini!" wajah Kanon tampak benar-benar kesal.

"Beberapa bajuku juga bernoda seperti itu," Saga menunjuk beberapa helai kaus dan juga celana jeans yang dia pisahkan dari bajunya yang lain.

Defteros akhirnya masuk dan melihat baju-baju milik dua adik kembarnya. Memang aneh, noda itu sekilas seperti tumpahan kopi, tapi mustahil, kan? Kardusnya sama sekali tak basah dan tak ada yang minum kopi sejak mereka tiba di sini.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian berisik sekali!" Aspros muncul di ambang pintu masih dengan piyama tidurnya, "Kenapa kalian sudah membongkar pakaian?"

Malas menjelaskan, Defteros menyuruh semuanya untuk bersiap dan turun untuk sarapan. Setelah itu dia menuju kamar yang dia tempati bersama Asmita. Di sana dia melihat Asmita sedang membereskan tempat tidur dan pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu tampak sudah rapi.

"Kepalamu bagaimana?" tanya Defteros.

"Masih sedikit nyeri, tapi tidak apa-apa."

"Apa perlu kita ke dokter?"

"Tidak," Asmita menata bantal lalu beranjak ke jendela untuk membuka tirai, "luka segini saja tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan."

Paham kalau dia tidak akan bisa memaksa, Defteros pun mengalihkan topik, "Aku sudah siapkan sarapan. Yang lain sebentar lagi juga turun."

"Shaka sudah bangun?"

"Sudah. Kurasa dia terbangun karena Kanon dan Saga ribut."

Keduanya pun keluar kamar dan sementara Defteros langsung turun, Asmita menuju kamar para adik. Dia melihat Saga dan Kanon berebut mandi duluan, meski di rumah itu ada dua kamar mandi. Shaka masih tampak terkantuk-kantuk di tempat tidur.

"Jangan mulai bertengkar pagi-pagi begini," Asmita memisahkan si kembar lalu menggendong Shaka, "Lekas mandi dan turunlah! Saga, kau bisa pakai kamar mandi di bawah, kan?"

"Aku tidak suka kamar mandi itu," Saga memeluk handuknya.

Asmita memandang kakak Kanon itu dengan heran, "Memang ada apa? Rasanya sama saja dengan kamar mandi di atas."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Tak biasanya Saga keras kepala seperti ini, "Ya sudahlah. Kanon, kau saja yang pakai kamar mandi bawah."

Tapi Kanon juga menggelengkan kepalanya.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Asmita menyuruh Kanon mandi duluan, bergantian dengan Saga. Lalu dia mengambil baju dan perlengkapan mandi Shaka dan membawa bocah berumur enam tahun itu ke bawah.

Setelah kerusuhan di pagi hari itu sedikit berkurang, semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan untuk menikmati sarapan. Kanon dan Saga berseru senang saat Defteros bilang mereka akan pergi ke supermarket hari ini untuk berbelanja. Tapi Aspros memilih di rumah saja dan menyiapkan pekerjaannya untuk besok.

Selesai sarapan, semua, kecuali Aspros, segera masuk ke dalam mobil mencari letak supermarket dengan GPS di mobilnya.

"Apa kami boleh beli es krim?" tanya Kanon.

"Boleh saja. Asal tidak langsung kalian habiskan dalam sehari," Defteros pun memundurkan mobilnya.

Saat itu Shaka yang sejak tadi duduk diam mendadak menoleh ke jendela dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau melambai pada siapa, Shaka?" tanya Saga.

"Tadi ada anak laki-laki di bawah pohon itu." Shaka menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di tepi jalan yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Saga dan Kanon melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Shaka, tapi mereka tak melihat apapun. _Mungkin anak tetangga_, pikir mereka.

Mobil meluncur meninggalkan daerah perumahan dan segera masuk ke jalan raya. Perumahan tempat mereka tinggal cukup strategis dan dekat dengan Queen's Park, jadi kalau sedang bosan, mereka bisa santai dan berkreasi di salah satu tujuan wisata utama kota ini. Defteros dengan lancar mengemudikan kendaraannya hingga mereka sampai ke supermarket yang berjarak 20 menit dengan mobil.

"BELANJAAAA!" Kanon menggandeng tangan Shaka dan berlari duluan ke dalam supermarket. Saga mengikuti keduanya dan sibuk menyuruh Kanon supaya tenang sedikit.

Defteros menghela napas, "Bocah-bocah yang penuh semangat ya?! Padahal badanku saja masih pegal setelah perjalanan jauh kemarin." Keduanya menyusul adik-adik mereka yang sudah melambai penuh semangat sambil membawa keranjang dorong.

Mereka semua mengelilingi supermarket yang sangat luas itu sampai keranjang mereka penuh dan bahkan sampai harus mengambil keranjang jinjing untuk tambahan. Shaka sekarang digendong oleh Defteros karena anak itu sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi setelah berlarian bersama Saga dan Kanon.

"Sepertinya sudah semua," Asmita memandang belanjaan mereka. Mulai daging sampai makanan ringan ada di sana.

"Ayo pulang! Aku lapar!" Kanon menarik langan baju Defteros, "Kita makan di luar, ya?!"

"Makan? Ini belum waktunya makan siang." Defteros melirik jam tangannya.

"Tapi aku lapar!" seru Kanon lagi.

Mengalah, Defteros menghela napas, "Kalau begitu kita beli burger saja, oke?"

Tersenyum puas, Kanon tak memaksa lagi.

Mereka lalu mengantri di kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaan itu. Saat Asmita sedang membayar, Shaka lagi-lagi melambai ke arah belakang.

Kanon dan Saga otomatis menoleh, tapi mereka tak melihat siapapun yang membalas lambaian tangan Shaka.

"Kau melambai pada siapa?" kali ini Saga yang bertanya.

"Anak laki-laki yang aku lihat tadi di dekat rumah."

Si kembar itu saling berpandangan tapi tak ada yang bicara. _Mungkin Shaka salah lihat_, batin mereka.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Defteros dan Asmita kembali berkutat di dapur untuk mengatur belanjaan mereka. Kanon dan Saga juga Shaka membantu Aspros untuk membereskan barang-barang di ruangan lain.

Asmita baru saja membongkar kantung kertas berisi bumbu-bumbu masak saat dia menangkap sosok di sudut matanya. Asmita menoleh ke arah pohon besar di belakang rumah dan di sana dia melihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki berbaju biru dan membawa bola berwarna merah. Wajah anak itu tak terlihat jelas karena tertutup bayangan pohon. Sejenak pandangan Asmita terpaku pada sosok itu sampai dia dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya.

"Kenapa melamun? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Asmita menoleh sejenak pada Defteros, namun begitu dia kembali memandang ke luar, sosok anak tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Ada apa di sana?"

Asmita menggeleng, "Mungkin anak dari sekitar sini. Tidak ada pagar, jadi bisa dimasuki siapa saja."

"Hmm… mengkhawatirkan juga, sih. Lebih baik besok aku panggil _security service_ untuk memasang alarm."

Mereka kembali berkutat dengan belanjaan sampai Shaka datang sambil membawa bonekanya.

"Ada apa, Shaka? Kau mengantuk?"

Si kecil itu mengangguk.

"Kau temani saja dia, biar aku yang bereskan ini."

Asmita mengangguk, lalu dia menggendong Shaka yang sudah menguap. Saat melewati ruang tengah, Asmita melihat Aspros dan dua adik kembarnya sedang menggantung pigura foto di dinding. Kanon ribut supaya dia diizinkan memaku, tapi Aspros tak mempedulikannya.

"Shaka, kau mau tidur?" Saga meletakkan pigura yang dia bawa ke meja lalu menghampiri Asmita, "Bagaimana kalau denganku saja? Kepalamu pasti masih sakit kan, Asmita?"

Mengakui kalau memang luka di kepalanya cukup mengganggu, Asmita membiarkan Shaka digendong oleh Saga, "Tolong, ya."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya sampai dia bangun nanti." Saga pun menggendong Shaka ke lantai atas.

"Kau juga istirahatlah, Asmita!" ujar Aspros yang baru saja selesai menggantung pigura berisi foto saat mereka semua berlibur ke pantai, "kalau kau sampai ambruk, Defteros bisa kalap."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti orang lemah," proses Asmita. Lalu dia pun duduk di sofa, membereskan setumpukan buku yang merupakan koleksinya. Dia menyusunnya sesuai abjad dan pengarang supaya dia tak bingung mencari. Sedang serius memilah buku, Asmita menyadari kalau beberapa bukunya tampak kotor. Bukan karena debu, tapi berbercak kehitaman. _Kenapa ini? _Batinnya sambil mengusap sampul bukunya yang ternoda. _Rasanya waktu aku masukkan ke dalam kardus semua baik-baik saja_.

"Kanon, bawa turun baju-bajumu yang kotor dan masukkan ke mesin cuci!" ujar Aspros yang sudah selesai dengan misinya untuk menggantung pigura foto.

Tak membantah, Kanon segera melesat ke lantai atas.

Lalu Aspros menghampiri Asmita, "Kenapa bukumu jadi kotor begitu? Ketumpahan kopi?"

Asmita menggeleng, "kalau kena kopi, halamannya pasti rusak. Ini hanya sampulnya saja," pemuda itu meletakkan buku-buku yang kotor di sebelah kanannya.

"Defteros masih di dapur?"

"Ya. Tadi kami belanja banyak sekali."

Aspros duduk di sebelah Asmita, "Aku bisa lihat itu. Kalian tampak seperti mau memborong seisi supermarket."

"Lebih banyak persediaan camilannya daripada bahan pokok," Asmita menarik kardus lain yang berisi koleksi buku miliknya. Beberapa buku yang ada di dalamnya juga tampak bernoda kehitaman.

Belum habis rasa herannya, Kanon turun membawa sepelukan baju dan celana lalu anak itu melemparkannya ke karpet.

"Hilang! Nodanya hilang!" seru anak berambut biru gelap itu.

Aspros dan Asmita memandang tumpukan baju di karpet.

"Noda yang kau bilang mengotori jaket kesayanganmu itu?" tanya Aspros yang tak melihat langsung noda di baju adiknya tadi pagi.

Kanon mengangguk, lalu dia mengambil jaket putihnya dan membentangkan lebar, "lihat! Hilang sama sekali!" kain putih itu memang tampak bersih sempurna, padahal pagi tadi jelas sekali noda pekat di sana.

Ketiganya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kanon lalu memeluk jaketnya, "J-jangan-jangan… di rumah ini ada han—"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, Kanon! Kau terlalu banyak menonton film horor," Aspros memotong ucapan adiknya lalu dia pun beranjak menuju ke dapur.

Kanon masih bergeming di tempatnya, lalu dia memandang Asmita dan segera perhatiannya teralih pada tumpukan buku di sebelah kanan pemuda itu, "Asmita… noda di bukumu itu…"

Asmita melirik pada sampul buku-bukunya yang kotor. Kalau dilihat lagi, noda itu warnanya mirip dengan noda yang tadinya ada di jaket Kanon.

Mendadak wajah Kanon menjadi makin pucat, "Jangan-jangan memang benar ada hantu di rumah ini," suara anak itu berubah menjadi sangat pelan.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam!" Asmita berdiri lalu memunguti pakaian di karpet, "karena sudah terlanjur dikeluarkan, lebih baik kita jemur saja biar lebih segar. Ayo!"

Meski masih ragu, akhirnya Kanon berdiri dan mengikuti Asmita ke belakang rumah untuk menjemur pakaian mereka.

.

Hari sudah gelap saat kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka selesai. Saga, Kanon dan Shaka juga sudah mandi karena sejak si kecil bangun tidur, mereka heboh bermain di kolam renang sesorean.

Saat Asmita dan Defteros, yang bertanggung jawab pada tugas dapur, sedang menata meja makan, bel pintu berbunyi dan disambut dengan suara Kanon yang lantang seperti biasa. Anak itu membuka pintu dengan lebar dan menyambut tamu di balik pintu.

Di depan pintu itu berdirilah seorang pria tinggi bersama seorang anak yang mungkin seumuran dengan Kanon.

"Hei, kami tetangga di depan," ujar pria berwajah seram itu sambil menunjuk rumah di seberang jalan dengan ibu jarinya. "Namaku Manigoldo dan ini Angelo,"  
lalu pria itu menyodorkan sebuah wadah berisi pasta. "Salam perkenalan dari kami. Boleh kami masuk?"

"Hah?" terkejut, Kanon menerima piring besar itu, "tentu saja. Masuklah!" dia membuka pintu lebar dan mengantar kedua orang itu sampai ke ruang keluarga di mana yang lain sedang berkumpul.

"Kanon, siapa mereka?" tanya Aspros yang sedang memangku Shaka.

"Manigoldo dan Angelo. Mereka tetangga kita, rumahnya ada tepat di seberang jalan," seru Kanon. "Lihat! Kita dapat pasta! Aku bawa ini ke dapur dulu, ya?!"

Aspros menurutkan Shaka dan menghampiri Manigoldo lalu mereka pun berjabat tangan, "Mohon bantuannya. Kurasa keramaian adik-adikku akan sedikit merepotkan kalian."

Manigoldo mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Tak masalah. Bocah di rumahku juga ramai, kok. Jadi ku rasa mereka akan cocok."

Aspros memandang Saga yang berdiri dan berkenalan dengan Angelo. Shaka berdiri setengah tersembunyi di belakang Saga. Anak itu memang pemalu kalau masih belum kenal, tapi kalau sudah akrab, dia bisa jauh lebih bawel dari si kembar. "Bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam di sini?"

Tawaran itu diterima oleh Manigoldo. Kemudian Aspros mengantar tetangga mereka itu dan memperkenalkan pada Defteros dan Asmita. Tak ada raut terkejut atau apa di wajah Manigoldo maupun Angelo saat Aspros memberitahu mereka status hubungan Defteros dan Asmita.

Setelah perkenalan itu, mereka pun duduk bersama dan menikmati makan malam. Para anak kecil sudah mengobrol seru seolah mereka teman yang kenal sejak lama. Sementara para orang dewasa juga mengobrol santai.

"Jadi kau bekerja sebagai guru? Kalau begitu aku titip si bocah kalau di sekolah. Dia itu susah sekali diatur," ujar Manigoldo pada Defteros. "Omong-omong, aku baru sadar kalau rumah ini lebih luas dari tempatku. Padahal dari luar tampaknya sama," dia memandang ke halaman belakang yang tampak jelas dari ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur itu, "Rumah ini sudah lama kosong, sejak aku pindah ke daerah ini sepuluh tahun lalu, tak ada yang menghuni tempat ini. Dari mana kau tahu ada yang menjual rumah ini?"

"Ah… semua diatur perusahaan. Aku terima jadi saja," Aspros mengisi lagi piringnya dengan pasta yang dibawa oleh Manigoldo, "lagipula harganya murah untuk rumah seluas ini."

"Hmm…" mata Manigoldo belum beralih dari luar, "_well_, dengan anggota keluarga sebanyak ini, memang butuh tempat yang luas supaya bisa lebih leluasa."

"Begitulah," Aspros memandang Manigoldo, "Kau sendiri, berprofesi sebagai apa?"

"Aku?" Manigoldo meminum air putih dalam gelasnya, "_Exorcist_."

Seketika suasana jadi hening, termasuk para bocah yang sedetik tadi masih heboh. Kini semua mata memandang pada Manigoldo.

"Maaf—kau… apa?" Aspros sepertinya meragukan pendengarannya sendiri.

Manigoldo tersenyum, meski lebih mirip seringai, "_Exorcist_. Kau tahu, pemburu hantu, pemusnah roh jahat. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan supranatural." Dia tertawa pelan, "_Yeah_, tak semua bisa menerima pemikiran kalau kita tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Aku juga tak memaksa kalian untuk percaya."

"Ja-jadi hantu itu sungguhan ada?!" seru Kanon seketika.

Manigoldo tertawa, "Aku tak bisa menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak'."

Kanon tampak sangat tidak puas dengan itu.

Kemudian acara makan malam pun dilanjutkan dengan obrolan yang lebih ringan, meski begitu sekali dua kali Manigoldo masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar seolah ada yang sangat menarik perhatiannya di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Errr… Halo? #Plak

Fic horor pertama di fandom ini. Absurd sungguh. Masih chap 1, belum begitu banyak horornya. Moga2 nanti di chap dua ada perkembangan. Mohon saran dan kritiknya yaaa~ #menggelinding


	2. Chapter 2

Keesokan paginya, seisi rumah sibuk karena dua pasang saudara kembar itu sedang menyiapkan kebutuhan mereka karena mulai hari ini, mereka sudah mulai beraktivitas. Defteros dan Aspros mulai bekerja, Saga dan Kanon juga akan masuk sekolah. Jadilah yang ada di rumah hanya Asmita dan Shaka.

"Cepatlah sedikit! Bis sekolah kalian sudah datang!" seru Aspros. Rumah mereka memang dekat dengan halte pemberhentian bis sekolah di mana Saga dan Kanon akan menuntut ilmu. mereka juga akan satu sekolah dengan Angelo. Defteros sendiri meski dia mengajar di sekolah itu sebagai guru Olah Raga, dia akan berangkat sendiri dengan kendaraan umum.

Kehebohan berakhir setelah semuanya serentak berpamitan dan keluar dari rumah.

"Selalu heboh seperti biasa, ya, Shaka?"

Shaka hanya mengangguk sambil menggendong bonekanya.

Asmita menutup pintu dan mengajak Shaka ke ruang keluarga supaya anak itu bisa bermain dalam pengawasan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Trace** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

Family – Horror

Defteros x Asmita

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Boleh aku memakan es krimku?" Shaka menghampiri Asmita yang sedang mengerjakan novelnya.

Asmita melirik jam di bagian bawah layar laptop miliknya, "Ya—kurasa jam segini sudah tidak apa-apa," dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim milik Shaka di lemari pendingin. "Yang _cup_ saja, ya?!"

Shaka menerima es krim dalam wadah kecil yang disodorkan oleh Asmita, "aku mau ke sana, boleh?" anak itu menujuk ke arah G-Pod yang tampak teduh dalam bayangan pohon.

Rasanya tidak buruk juga mengerjakan novel di luar, maka Asmita mengangguk, "aku ambil laptopku dulu. Kau tunggu di sini!" pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu kembali ke ruang keluarga dan segera mengambil segala keperluannya untuk membuat novel, juga boneka beruang kesayangan Shaka, lalu dia bergegas kembali ke dapur. Dia melihat Shaka sudah berdiri di dekat G-Pod sambil memakan es krimnya.

"Shaka, sudah ku bilang tunggu di dapur!" Asmita menyusul bocah kecil itu.

"Tapi… tadi ada seorang anak di sana. Aku mau menawarinya es krim, tapi dia keburu pergi."

Asmita otomatis memandang ke bawah pohon besar di halaman belakang itu. Didorong oleh rasa penasarannya, Asmita berjalan ke semak pembatas halaman rumah dengan halaman tetangga sebelahnya. Tapi di sana dia tak melihat adanya jalan yang bisa dilewati. Pagar tanaman di sana rapat dan rapi, tak ada tanda rusak sama sekali. Di bagian bawah pun tak ada celah untuk disusupi.

Tak ingin berpikiran macam-macam, Asmita berbalik dan meletakkan laptopnya di dalam G-Pod lalu dia menaikkan Shaka supaya anak itu bisa duduk nyaman di kasur yang ada di ruangan mini berbentuk bulat itu. Setelahnya Asmita pun memanjat masuk lalu duduk sambil bersandar pada setumpukan bantal dan meletakkan laptop di meja lipat yang ada di rak penyimpanan di bawah kasur.

_Yang begini ternyata nyaman juga_, batin Asmita sambil memandang lampu gantung kecil di bagian atas.

Sementara Asmita kembali melanjutkan mengetik novelnya. Shaka, yang sudah menghabiskan es krimnya, mengambil buku bacaan dari rak bawah dan membuka-buka buku berwarna itu sambil tengkurap di sebelah Asmita. Sesekali dia menyebutkan nama hewan atau benda yang dia kenal di dalam buku itu.

Suasana tenang yang semula ditemani hembusan semilir angin dan suara gesekan daun juga riak air di kolam renang, mendadak langsung berubah hening. Asmita menghentikan gerak jemarinya di keyboard laptop dan memandang ke sekeliling. Shaka masih serius dengan bukunya sambil bergumam entah apa, lalu pandangannya teralih pada jendela kamar para anak kecil. Tampak tirai putih tipis bergoyang pelan dari jendela yang terbuka, entah kenapa, perhatiannya tak bisa lepas dari sana. Asmita sedikit menyipitkan matanya saat dia seperti melihat siluet seseorang di kamar itu, padahal tak ada siapapun selain dia dan Shaka di rumah.

_Pencuri?_

Tidak… apa yang di sana itu orang? Tak ada orang yang begitu jangkung, memiliki tangan yang panjangnya tak normal… juga jari-jari yang lebih seperti ranting pohon…

Asmita menyingkirkan meja kecilnya dan hendak keluar dari G-Pod itu, namun niatnya urung saat dia dikejutkan oleh suara gebrakan yang begitu keras di kaca G-Pod hingga sanggup membuat tempat itu bergetar. Shaka seketika melempar bukunya dan menghambur dalam pelukan Asmita. Asmita sendiri langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Shaka dan berniat keluar, mamun mendadak pintu G-Pod itu menutup dengan sendirinya. Suara gebrakan di kaca pun semakin kencang dan tak berhenti. Yang membuat Asmita makin terkejut adalah saat suara gebrakan kembali terdengar, dia melihat bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah pekat menempel di kaca.

Shaka menangis kencang sambil menutup kedua telinganya, sementara Asmita tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Saat itu dia melihat sosok Manigoldo keluar dari pintu dapur, walau tampaknya dia sedang berteriak, Asmita tak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Suara gebrakan itu semakin kencang dan sekarang diikuti suara jeritan yang melengking tinggi memekakkan telinga.

Di antara warna merah pekat yang menutupi pandangannya, Asmita bisa melihat Manigoldo berlari mendekat dan berlaku seolah dia sedang menarik sesuatu dan melemparnya. Kedua mata Asmita terbeliak kaget saat melihat air kolam renang bergejolak seperti ada yang jatuh ke dalamnya. Itu berlangsung sampai lima kali hingga akhirnya pintu G-Pod itu terbuka dan semua jejak tangan merah di kaca menghilang begitu saja.

Manigoldo langsung terduduk lemas dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya, "Yo… kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan Asmita keluar sambil menggendong Shaka yang masih menangis dan gemetaran. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Asmita, harus mengakui kejadian barusan sama sekali di luar nalarnya.

"Seperti yang aku duga…" Manigoldo berdiri dan membersihkan celananya, "tempat kalian ini terlalu berbahaya," dia melirik ke arah kolam yang sudah kembali tenang, "sebaiknya kita masuk!"

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke ruang keluarga, Asmita sampai tak mau repot mengambil laptop yang masih ada di dalam G-Pod.

Di sana, Asmita duduk di sofa sambil memangku Shaka yang masih tampak ketakutan, sambil mengusap-usap kepala anak itu, Asmita memandang Manigoldo, "jadi… yang barusan tadi itu apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Manigoldo mengacak rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang, "Sebenarnya, kedatanganku kemari kemarin itu karena Angelo bilang kalau rumah ini akhirnya ada yang menempati. Aku ingin tahu suasana di dalam rumah ini karena sejak aku pindah kemari, rumah kalian ini menjadi sumber dari segala hal yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika."

"Apa pernah terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti barusan?"

"Di kawasan ini? Sering. Terlalu sering," Manigoldo bersandar. "Bulan lalu anjing milik penghuni di ujung jalan ditemukan mati… di atas pohon. Sebelumnya juga ada kasus aneh, seorang anak menghilang begitu saja saat sedang bermain di depan rumah. Dua-tiga tahun lalu rumah di blok belakang terbakar, dan satu-satunya benda yang selamat adalah pigura lukisan yang kosong. Menurut kerabat korban, lukisan itu seharusnya berisi gambar seorang anak laki-laki."

"Anak… laki-laki—"

"Berbaju biru dan membawa bola merah."

Asmita terdiam. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia berhubungan dengan dunia yang selama ini dia anggap fiktif belaka.

"Satu hal yang paling mengerikan yang terjadi di sini adalah kasus enam tahun yang lalu," Manigoldo memandang Shaka yang sudah tidur, mungkin karena shock dan juga capek menangis, "Sebenarnya dulu ada keluarga yang sempat tinggal di rumah ini. Sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak, mungkin seusia Shaka. Mereka keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan dengan cepat membaur dalam komplek perumahan ini, si anak pun disayang oleh orang-orang di sini karena memang dia anak yang lucu dan juga sopan, selalu membawa bola merah kesayangannya.

"Tapi belum begitu lama mereka pindah, si anak terkena penyakit misterius, di tubuhnya terdapat memar-memar dan semakin lama menyebar, membuat tubuhnya membiru. Tak hanya itu, si anak jatuh dalam kondisi koma meski menurut dokter tak ada yang salah dengan badannya, bahkan kondisi memar di kulitnya pun tak terlacak oleh alat kedokteran."

Tanpa sadar, Asmita mempererat pelukannya pada Shaka, "Lalu… apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?"

"Anak itu meninggal di rumah sakit, dengan tubuh basah kuyub dan diagnosa penyebab kematiannya adalah karena tenggelam, yang mana adalah hal yang mustahil karena anak itu dirawat di lantai tiga."

Napas Asmita tercekat.

"Tak seberapa lama, pasangan itu memutuskan untuk pindah dan tetangga mereka membeli lukisan si anak karena sudah menganggap anak itu sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, lukisan itu adalah satu-satunya benda selamat dalam kebakaran."

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh isak tangis Shaka, sepertinya anak itu bermimpi buruk. Asmita mengusap-usap kepala anak itu yang langsung tenang lagi.

"Sejak awal aku pindah, tujuanku hanyalah untuk mengawasi aktivitas gaib di sini. Dulu guruku yang mengawasi, tapi beliau harus pergi ke suatu tempat dan jadilah aku yang tinggal di sini," lanjut Manigoldo.

Asmita membenahi posisi Shaka yang sedikit melorot, "Kau… sudah lama memiliki kemampuan seperti ini?"

"Sejak awal ingatanku. Yang pertama kuingat bukanlah wajah kedua orang tuaku, namun sosok menyeramkan yang ternyata menghantui rumahku."

"Orang tuamu tahu kau bisa melihat… makhluk halus?"

Ada senyum getir di wajah Manigoldo, "Ya, mereka tahu. Namun seiring pertumbuhanku, mereka yang dulu menganggap aku hanya anak kecil yang suka berkhayal, berubah menjadi pemikiran kalau aku gila. Waktu usiaku delapan tahun, orang tuaku sama sekali tak keberatan saat guru datang dan berniat mengasuhku karena beliau menyadari bakatku."

Asmita tak bertanya lagi.

"Yang jelas untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau kalian harus berhati-hati. Roh di sini sangat suka pada anak kecil," Manigoldo memandang Asmita yang mengusap kepala Shaka, "Aku akan tanam beberapa benda yang tak disukai para makhluk halus di sini, semoga bisa membantu, setelah itu aku akan hubungi guruku.

"Ada baiknya kau katakan jujur pada yang lain tentang kondisi rumah ini!" ujarnya

"Apa kami pindah saja?"

"Percuma," jawab Manigoldo segera. "Penghuni lain rumah ini tak akan membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja. Kalian mangsa yang telah mereka tunggu sejak lama."

Baru saja Manigoldo selesai bicara, mendadak kaca-kaca yang ada di dalam ruangan itu pecah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Pigura-pigura berjatuhan dari tembok dan barang-barang di sana berguncang sebelum terhempas ke lantai. Manigoldo dengan sigap menarik Asmita dan menyuruhnya untuk segera keluar. Begitu Asmita menapakkan kaki di luar ruangan itu, pintu di sana langsung terbanting menutup.

"MANIGOLDO!"

Keributan itu membuat Shaka terbangun dan bocah itu langsung menangis kencang. Asmita memeluk Shaka erat. Bergantung pada insting, Asmita berlari ke dapur dan menyambar telepon. Dia menghubungi nomor Defteros. Sambil menenangkan Shaka, Asmita menunggu sampai ada yang menjawab. Namun mendadak terdengar lagi suara gebrakan di kaca jendela dapur, meninggalkan jejak telapak tangan merah darah di sana. Shaka menjerit kencang karena telapak itu semakin banyak.

"_Asmita?"_

Mendengar suara Defteros di seberang sana, ada lega yang dirasakan Asmita, "Defteros, cepatlah pulang!"

Suara gebrakan di kaca dan juga teriakan Shaka membuat Defteros panik, _"Asmita?! Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Cepat pulang! Kumohon cepat pulang, Defteros!"

Shaka menjerit lagi saat sebuah kursi melayang dan meluncur cepat ke arah mereka. Asmita refleks memeluk Shaka dan melindungi anak itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sudah siap merasa sakit, tapi ternyata kursi itu hancur sebelum mengenainya. Asmita menoleh dan melihat Manigoldo berdiri di depannya, patahan kayu berserakan di lantai.

Suara Defteros di telepon tak sempat terjawab oleh Asmita saat Manigoldo menariknya keluar dari dapur, membuat telepon di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai, terabaikan. Manigoldo menutup pintu dapur lalu mengajak Asmita ke halaman belakang. Ruangan terbuka lebih aman daripada di dalam rumah.

Isak tangis Shaka masih terdengar. Asmita memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu dan mencoba menenangkannya. Manigoldo mengambil ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengirim pesan entah pada siapa.

"Jangan dekati kolam dan pohon itu!"

Mereka berdiri di tempat lapang yang dipakai untuk menjemur pakaian. Manigoldo mengawasi kondisi di dalam rumah. Di jendela-jendela rumah tampak jejak telapak merah, muncul dan menghilang. Terdengar juga suara seperti kaca yang tergores benda tajam meski tak jelas dari mana asalnya.

"Aku takut…" Shaka membenamkan wajahnya di leher Asmita, "Aku tidak mau di sini."

Asmita mengusap-usap kepala Shaka dengan lembut.

Keheningan di sana terasa mencekam, entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai Asmita dikejutkan oleh suara Defteros memanggil-manggilnya dari arah luar. Manigoldo meminta Asmita supaya tidak beranjak dari tempat itu. Karena bisa jadi itu hanya akal-akalan dari para roh penghuni lain rumah ini untuk memancing mereka. Tak ada yang beranjak dari tempat semula sampai sosok Defteros muncul dari samping rumah.

Pria itu langsung menghampiri Asmita dan memandang Manigoldo dengan heran, "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa kaca-kaca penuh jejak merah seperti itu?"

Manigoldo memandang sekilas ke rumah sebelum beralih pada Defteros, "Panjang ceritanya. Sekarang lebih baik kalian ke rumahku, biar aku yang urus di sini." Dia menyerahkan kunci pada Asmita.

Defteros tak sempat bertanya karena Asmita keburu menyeretnya.

Sampai di rumah Manigoldo yang tepat berada di seberang jalan, Asmita langsung membuka kunci rumah itu dan masuk. Yang dia rasakan saat masuk ke rumah itu adalah suasana yang sejuk dan menentramkan.

"Asmita, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" Defteros mengambil Shaka dari gendongan Asmita. Dia terkejut karena badan Shaka bergetar hebat dan kedua tangannya dingin seperti baru saja memegang es batu.

Mereka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna ungu di ruang tamu. Asmita, setelah sebelumnya meminta agar Defteros tak menyela, menceritakan semua urutan kejadian yang baru saja dia alami. Defteros tak bisa tak percaya karena baru sekali ini dia lihat Asmita tampak begitu ketakutan. Dia mendekat dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan.

"Aku di sini, aku akan melindungi kalian."

Lalu mereka menunggu sampai Manigoldo datang. Defteros mengirim pesan singkat pada Aspros, meminta agar kakak kembarnya itu langsung ke rumah Manigoldo setelah pulang kerja nanti. Asmita duduk rapat pada Defteros, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak pria itu. Rasanya aman, berada di dekat Defteros seperti ini. Dia melihat Shaka masih terisak pelan, maka diraihnya jemari mungil itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

.

Sore harinya, semua sudah berkumpul di rumah Manigoldo. Yang datang paling akhir adalah Aspros. Jelas wajah pria itu keheranan melihat semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul di rumah tetangga. Saga dan Kanon duduk merapat di kaki Defteros, Shaka tak mau beranjak dari pangkuan Asmita dan dua tuan rumah menyuguhkan jus jeruk dan beberapa makanan ringan.

Begitu Manigoldo menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Aspros terduduk lemas di sofa. Tak pernah dia menyangka kalau rumah baru mereka menyimpan masa lalu yang seperti itu.

"Aku sudah hubungi guruku dan beliau akan usahakan untuk segera datang kemari. Aku tak menjanjikan rumah ini seratus persen aman karena mereka sudah terlanjur tertarik pada kalian, tapi aku bisa beri kalian perlindungan." Manigoldo menawarkan secangkir kopi pada Aspros.

Aspros menerima cangkir itu, dia seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata.

"Angelo, bawa Saga dan Kanon ke kamarmu!"

Yang disuruh berdiri dan mengajak dua teman barunya ke atas.

"Kau mau ikut ke atas dengan Saga dan Kanon?" tanya Asmita pada Shaka yang langsung menggeleng. Asmita mencium puncak kepala anak itu lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Shaka. Dia tahu Shaka selalu gelisah tanpa boneka beruang kesayangannya, tapi tak ada yang mau ambil resiko untuk mengambilnya.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam, kalian tenangkan diri dulu di sini!" Manigoldo beranjak ke dapur.

Barulah Aspros memandang Asmita, menanyakan kebenaran cerita yang baru saja dia dengar. Karena Asmita bukan tipe yang bisa berbohong, mau tak mau Aspros harus percaya meski tak masuk dalam dunia logikanya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Aspros.

"Tidak. Hanya… kurasa aku sedikit shock."

Defteros mengusap kepala Asmita, "Kurasa kau butuh berbaring. Rebahan saja!"

Tapi Asmita menggeleng, masih memainkan jemari kecil Shaka, itu membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Jadi sekarang kita menunggu guru Manigoldo?" Aspros meminum kopi di cangkirnya. "Setelah itu apa?"

Asmita menggeleng.

Mereka pun tenggelam dalam keheningan yang janggal.

.

Manigoldo mempersilahkan Defteros dan Asmita juga Shaka memakai kamar tamu untuk beristirahat sementara anak-anak tidur di kamar Angelo. Aspros menolak untuk tidur dan memilih berjaga bersama Manigoldo. Aspros menerima secangkir whiskey yang ditawarkan oleh si pemilik rumah.

"Pengalaman pertamamu dengan dunia supernatural?" Manigoldo duduk di karpet dan menyalakan televisi.

"Aku bahkan tak pernah percaya dunia macam itu nyata."

Manigoldo tertawa pelan, "Ada banyak hal yang luput dari mata manusia. Tapi kadang aku iri pada kalian manusia biasa yang bisa berjalan tenang tanpa menyadari pandangan-pandangan buas yang mengintai dari balik bayangan."

"_Please_… sudah cukup. Kau membuat bulu kudukku meremang lagi."

Manigoldo terkekeh dan menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Biasanya, setelah bersentuhan dengan dunia gaib, itu tidak akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Hawa dari dunia mereka sudah terlanjur menempel pada kalian dan itu pasti akan membuat penghuni alam lain tertarik pada kalian."

Belum lagi Aspros berkomentar, dia merasakan getaran pelan seperti gempa kecil.

"Tenang saja. Mereka tak akan bisa menembus masuk ke rumah ini. Meski, ya—mungkin suara-suara seperti ini akan sediki—"

BRAK!

Suara persis seperti hantaman benda tumpul ke pintu membuat isi gelas Aspros tumpah.

"Tak apa. Mereka mencoba membuat kita panik, kalau kita panik, mereka akan menerobos masuk," Manigoldo menoleh ke tangga dan melihat Angelo bersama si kembar ada di sana.

"Tak bisa tidur. Mereka terus menganggangu," ujar Angelo.

Manigoldo menghela napas, "Baiklah, kita berkumpul saja di sini. Ambil selimut dan bantal kalian!"

Dengan gerak secepat kilat, tiga anak itu kembali ke kamar dan langsung turun dengan membawa perlengkapan tidur mereka. Saga dan Kanon merapat pada kakak tertua mereka sementara Angelo duduk di karpet sambil membuka buku tebal bersampul kulit.

"Apa kau juga seorang exorcist, Angelo?" tanya Aspros.

"Masih belajar. Kemampuanku belum ada separuhnya dari Manigoldo."

Itu membuat Aspros mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalian bukan saudara?"

"Bukan. Aku dipungut oleh guru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu aku tinggal di sini bersama Manigoldo untuk mengawasi rumah kalian sekaligus mengasah kemampuanku sebagai seorang exorcist," Angelo bersandar di sofa dan memangku bukunya.

Suara-suara aneh masih terus bermunculan, sesekali begitu kencangnya hingga membuat barang-barang di rumah ini berjatuhan.

Manigoldo memandang jam di dinding, "fajar masih agak lama… ku rasa aku harus menambah beberapa perlindungan di sini," dia pun berdiri, "Angelo, bantu aku menebar garam lagi!"

"Siap!"

"Garam?" tanya Aspros jelas heran.

"Penangkal pertama untuk makhluk halus. Ada baiknya setelah ini kalian menyediakan banyak garam di rumah," Manigoldo menghilang ke arah dapur diikuti oleh Angelo.

Kanon memeluk lengan Aspros, "Kenapa jadi begini sih?"

Aspros hanya menghela napas, "Jangan tanya padaku karena aku tak tahu jawabannya."

"Kau pikir Manigoldo bisa menolong kita?" tanya Saga.

"Hanya mereka yang mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi di sini. Lagipula mereka memang menjaga, kita, kan? Jadi ku rasa mereka bisa dipercaya."

.

Sementara itu di kamar, Defteros masih bertahan menemani Asmita dan Shaka yang tertidur pulas. Sudah berulang kali suara-suara aneh mengusiknya, bahkan tak sekali dua kali dia melihat sekelebat bayang aneh melintas di luar jendela, tapi dia mencoba tak peduli.

Dia duduk di samping Asmita yang tidur seraya memeluk tubuh Shaka yang kadang masih terisak dalam tidurnya. Defteros mengusap kepala Asmita dan mengecup kening kekasihnya. Dibenahi selimut yang sedikit tak rapi hingga membungkus tubuh Asmita juga Shaka. Perlahan Defteros beranjak dan berdiri di depan jendela. Dia diam di sana memandang sosok rumah baru yang belum genap dua hari mereka tempati.

Siapa yang sangka mereka akan mendapat pengalaman seperti ini di London? Dulu di New York, boro-boro percaya pada hal gaib, setiap menonton film horor saja dia selalu tertawa, mengatakan kalau hal-hal seperti roh atau hantu itu sama sekali tidak logis. Tapi kenyataan kali ini seolah menamparnya keras-keras, menyerukan kalau dunia itu ada, dunia yang dia anggap khayalan ternyata hadir di antara dunia yang dia kenal.

Kalau berurusan dengan preman atau perampok, Defteros tak akan gentar, tapi untuk urusan makhluk yang bahkan tak bisa dia lihat, sepertinya Defteros harus mengakui kalau dia tak punya kemampuan apa-apa.

"Defteros…."

Suara Asmita membuyarkan lamunan Defteros, pria itu kembali ke sisi sang kekasih, "Kenapa bangun?"

Asmita menggenggam jemari Defteros, "Rasanya tak nyaman, Shaka gelisah terus, lalu suara-suara itu…"

Defteros membelai kepala Asmita seperti kalau dia membelai Shaka, "Tak usah cemaskan itu. Tidurlah! Aku ada di sampingmu." Dia mengecup singkat bibir kekasihnya lalu tetap di tempatnya sampai Asmita kembali terlelap. Bagi Defteros, saat ini adalah memastikan kalau Asmita dan Shaka aman. Dia tak akan membiarkan mereka terluka, tak peduli _psycopath_ atau hantu, Defteros akan pasang badan demi dua orang yang teramat berarti dalam hidupnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Err… apa ada perkembangan dari segi horornya? OAO

Mohon masukan saran dan kritiknya…. #melipirkabur


	3. Chapter 3

Saat pagi datang, suasana mulai mencair, ditambah dengan kedatangan guru Manigoldo yang ternyata adalah seorang pria tua yang memiliki rambut panjang. Nama pria berwajah teduh itu adalah Sage, yang telah merawat, membesarkan dan mendidik Manigoldo juga Angelo.

Aspros berjabat tangan dengan Sage dan dia tak bisa menolak saat Sage meminta izin agar dia bisa memeriksa kondisi rumahnya sekarang. Maka Aspros memberikan kunci rumah lalu membiarkan Sage pergi bersama Manigoldo sementara dia tetap berada di rumah Manigoldo bersama Angelo dan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**Trace** © aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

Family – Horror

Defteros x Asmita

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Asmita terbangun dan melihat Defteros tidur dalam posisi duduk di kursi kayu. Pelan dia duduk agar tak membangunkan Shaka. Lalu Asmita menepuk pelan pipi Defteros sampai pria itu terbangun.

"Hei… _m'ning_," gumam Defteros tak jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidur seperti ini? Apa badanmu tidak sakit semua?"

Defteros mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Asmita, "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Tidurku nyenyak. Kurasa sekarang giliranmu yang istirahat."

Tapi Defteros menggeleng, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah puas tidur," dia pun berdiri dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku ke depan dulu, kau temani Shaka saja!"

Asmita mengangguk dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Dia memandang Shaka yang masih pulas walau jejak air mata tampak di wajah bocah kecil itu.

Defteros keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tamu. Di sana dia melihat kakak kembarnya sedang menikmati secangkir kopi sementara Saga, Kanon dan Angelo sedang duduk saling merapat, entah sedang membaca buku apa. Aspros memberitahu Defteros tentang kedatangan guru Manigoldo dan saat ini rumah mereka sedang diinspeksi oleh para pengusir roh itu.

"Bagaimana Asmita dan Shaka?" tanya Aspros.

"Mereka masih di kamar. Ku rasa mereka yang paling butuh istirahat."

Kemudian, seizin Angelo, Defteros pun membuat roti isi juga dua gelas teh di dapur lalu membawanya ke kamar. Ternyata di sana Shaka sudah bangun dan duduk di pangkuan Asmita, wajah si kecil masih tampak ketakutan.

"Aku buatkan sarapan. Makanlah!" Defteros meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa ke tempat tidur.

Shaka menerima potongan roti isi yang ditawarkan Defteros dan makan dalam diam. Rasanyatak enak melihat Shaka yang biasanya sama ramainya seperti si kembar jadi diam seperti ini.

"Apa hari ini kau kerja?" tanya Asmita.

"Tidak. Aku akan minta izin nanti. Aku akan menemani kalian," Defteros meraih jemari Asmita, "tapi Saga dan Kanon akan tetap sekolah." Lalu pria berkulit gelap itu menceritakan perihal guru Manigoldo yang sekarang sedang ada di seberang, memeriksa akar permasalah ini.

Setelah selesai sarapan, mereka bergabung dengan yang lain di depan. Saga dan Kanon tampak sudah siap pergi ke sekolah walau masih memakai pakaian mereka yang kemarin. Karena tak sempat membuatkan bekal, Aspros memberi uang pada dua adiknya itu supaya mereka bisa membeli makan siang di kantin. Aspros sendiri juga sudah bersiap ke kantor karena dia tak mungkin bolos kerja di hari keduanya, itu tak akan jadi catatan bagus dalam karirnya. Jadi setelah berpesan pada Defteros agar terus memberinya kabar, Aspros pun berangkat bersama para anak sekolahan, menawarkan diri mengantar mereka semua.

Jadilah kini Defteros, Asmita dan Shaka bertiga di rumah yang asing bagi mereka.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Manigoldo kembali bersama gurunya. Setelah perkenalan singkat, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang duduk. Di sana Sage menjelaskan tentang kondisi rumah yang dihuni oleh keluarga Defteros.

"Aku tak menyangka rumah itu dijual juga," ujar Sage, "padahal aku sudah memberi peringatan pada agennya. Tenyata memang uang masih menjadi segalanya."

"Lalu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di rumah itu?" tanya Defteros.

Sage memandang Defteros juga Asmita, "Seperti yang dikatakan Manigoldo, rumah itu menyimpan misteri kelam dalam sejarahnya. Jadi perkiraanku, penghuni sebenarnya di rumah itu hanyalah satu, namun memiliki energi cukup besar untuk menarik roh-roh di sekitarnya."

Aku sarankan sebaiknya kalian kembali ke rumah itu, tidak tanpa perlindungan tentu saja. Energi kehidupan manusia biar bagaimana pun jauh lebih kuat dari energi makhluk-makhluk astral."

Defteros memandang Asmita yang jelas tampak enggan kembali ke rumah yang dihuni makhluk dari alam lain. Dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya saat dia bicara pada Sage, "Kau yakin aman? Makhluk-makhluk itu berbahaya, mereka bisa melukai."

"Aku tahu benar itu," Sage memandang sosok rumah di seberang jalan, "tapi kalian memiliki hawa kehidupan yang berbeda. Ikatan antara kalian, dua pasang anak kembar, memiliki energi yang berbeda. Kalian adalah dua eksistensi yang lahir dari satu sel, aku rasa itu jadi bekal yang lebih dari cukup untuk mengusir pengganggu di rumah kalian."

Manigoldo beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak yang ada di lemari. Dia menyerahkan kotak kayu berukir itu pada Sage. Di dalam kotak itu ada ratusan butir benda yang seperti biji dengan ukuran seperti kelereng.

"Ini biji buah mokurenji. Buah dari tumbuhan ini tak berasal dari dunia kita, karenanya biji ini bisa kita gunakan untuk melawan mereka yang tak lagi hidup," Sage mengambil sebutir biji berwarna hitam itu. "Aku akan buatkan semacam jimat untuk kalian, sementara itu, sebaiknya kalian tetap di sini." Sage berdiri lalu mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

Defteros menarik napas, lalu dia memandang Asmita yang bungkam sedari tadi sambil memangku Shaka yang juga masih tampak pucat ketakutan. Dia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Asmita.

"Aku akan bantu guruku dulu. Sebisa mungkin kalian tetap di dalam rumah. Oke?!"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban dari Defteros. Lalu pria berkulit gelap itu mengusap kepala Shaka, "Kau mau aku buatkan makanan lagi?"

Shaka menggeleng.

Menghela napas, Defteros menggendong anak itu dan membiarkan Shaka memeluk lehernya erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Defteros mengusap punggung Shaka, mencoba menenangkan bocah itu. "Hari ini kita bertahan di sini, ya? Aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja."

Asmita mengangguk dan membiarkan Defteros mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu dengan diam, tak tahu harus melakukan apa di sini. Televisi pun dinyalakan hanya untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian dari suara-suara misterius yang masih sering terdengar. Shaka duduk di antara Asmita dan Defteros, bahkan kartun kesayangannya tak bisa membuat ketakutan anak itu berkurang.

Belum ada tanda Manigoldo dan Sage akan keluar dari kamar, tadi hanya sekilas Manigoldo bicara pada mereka kalau mereka bisa pesan makanan dari luar atau memakai bahan yang ada di dapur. Tapi karena mereka sama sekali tak ada selera makan, akhirnya Defteros hanya membuat mie cup instant saja sebagai menu makan siang.

Itu pun diwarnai dengan kejadian yang cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk Defteros meremang lagi karena saat merebus air di dapur, dia melihat siluet seorang anak kecil di sudut jendela. Tak melakukan apapun, hanya diam dengan separuh badannya tampak oleh Defteros. Menuruti apa kata Manigoldo, Defteros coba untuk mengabaikan dan tak panik.

"Defteros…"

Mendengar suara Asmita, Defteros menoleh dan langsung memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Asmita ke arah jendela di ruang keluarga itu. Napasnya tercekat melihat apa yang ada di sana. Sebuah bayangan hitam, seperti lengan, tapi lebih mirip ranting kering dengan jari-jari panjang dan tajam.

"Itu… ada di kamar anak-anak kemarin…"

Defteros memangku dan memeluk Shaka juga merangkul pundak Asmita, "Jangan dihiraukan…"

Mengangguk, Asmita memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada Defteros. Dia menggenggam jemari kecil Shaka yang bergetar.

Tak seberapa lama, akhirnya Manigoldo dan Sage pun keluar dengan membawa beberapa gelang yang terbuat dari untaian biji-bijian tadi. Manigoldo menyerahkan tiga pada Defteros dan meminta mereka untuk memakainya.

"Kami tuliskan beberapa mantra kuno di sana, mungkin tak begitu kuat, tapi cukup untuk mencegah mereka merasuki kalian," Sage memandang Shaka yang duduk diam, membiarkan Asmita memasangkan gelang di pergelangan tangannya. "Jiwa murni milik anak-anak adalah santapan yang sangat mereka sukai, jadi sebisanya, jangan tinggalkan Shaka sendirian meski sebentar!"

.

Saat sore tiba, Saga dan Kanon pulang sekolah bersama dengan Angelo. Wajah sepasang anak kembar itu tampak pucat pasi. Angelo pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sekolah, sepertinya salah satu makhluk penunggu rumah itu ada yang mengikuti mereka dan sekarang menghantui cermin-cermin di sekolah. Saga juga Kanon segera menolak saat Defteros mengatakan tentang ucapan Sage agar mereka kembali tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri.

"Tidak mau! Makhluk-makhluk itu masih berkeliaran di sana, kan?!" Kanon merapat pada Asmita.

"Memang begitu. Tapi Sage bilang kita butuh tinggal di sana supaya mereka tak semakin seenaknya dan merasa berkuasa." Defteros memakaikan gelang dari Sage pada Saga, "Sekarang Manigoldo dan Sage sedang memeriksa rumah kita, mereka juga akan ikut ke sana sebagai penjaga dan mencari cara untuk mengusir para pengganggu."

"Hmm.. berarti aku juga akan merusuh ke sana." Kata Angelo.

"Tidak apa-apa! Makin ramai makin bagus!" Seru Saga.

Begitu Sage dan Manigoldo kembali, mereka pun bersiap untuk meninggalkan rumah. Sekali lagi Sage mengingatkan kalau mereka harus tetap tenang dan tak perlu panik. Saat Angelo mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang menghantui cermin, Manigoldo pun membawa beberapa koran bekas yang nanti akan dipakai untuk menutup segala cermin yang ada.

Asmita menggendong Shaka yang sepertinya lebih baik setelah mengenakan gelang dari Sage dan Manigoldo. Anak itu tak lagi tampak selalu pucat dan gemetaran, Shaka juga sudah mau makan dan perlahan kembali ke sifatnya semula.

Defteros mengirim pesan pada Aspros dan memberitahu kalau saat ini mereka semua sudah kembali ke rumah. Dia juga meminta supaya kakak kembarnya itu membawakan makan malam.

Sesampainya di depan rumah mereka, Defteros dan dua adik kembarnya juga Asmita dan Shaka, tampak ragu untuk masuk. Namun akhirnya mereka mengikuti tiga _exorcist_ itu dan melangkah memasuki rumah. Saga dan Kanon saling merapat, merasakan bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Apa kita harus ada di sini?" kata mereka lirih.

Sage tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan biarkan ketakutan menguasai kalian. Itu hanya akan membuat mereka semakin kuat."

Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Pecahan-pecahan kaca di sana sudah dibereskan, meninggalkan pigura yang tampak janggal tanpa lapisan beningnya.

"Manigoldo akan berjaga di kamar anak-anak. Di sana energi negatifnya lebih kuat," Sage memandang Shaka yang barusan dengan suka cita memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya, "Di mana Shaka tidur?"

"Biasanya dengan si kembar. Tapi kurasa saat ini dia lebih baik bersamaku dan Asmita." Defteros mengusap kepala Shaka.

"Itu keputusan yang bagus. Aku akan berjaga di sini, jadi jika terjadi apa-apa, bisa segera diatasi."

Penghuni rumah itu pun bubar menuju kamar mereka masing-masing, meninggalkan Sage dan Manigoldo di ruang keluarga. Angelo diseret oleh si kembar untuk menemani mereka di kamar. Defteros sendiri masuk ke kamar bersama Asmita dan Shaka yang sudah mau turun dari gendongan dan berjalan sendiri sambil memeluk bonekanya.

"Kau mau rebahan?"

Asmita menggeleng, "Rasanya aku lebih butuh mandi dan ganti baju."

"Ya, kau benar. Mandilah dulu, biar Shaka denganku saja."

Menurut, Asmita mengambil pakaian bersih dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung koridor lantai atas. Saat dia ada di depan wastafel untuk menggosok gigi, tubuhnya mendadak beku seketika begitu melihat cermin. Dia… tidak sendirian di dalam kamar mandi. Ada seseorang… ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Asmita menahan napas saat dia melihat jemari panjang yang nyaris seperti tulang berwarna hitam ada di kedua sisi lehernya.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Asmita membalik badannya. Namun dia tak melihat apapun di belakangnya, walau udara di ruangan ini jadi terasa janggal. Menekan takut dan paniknya, Asmita menjalankan niatnya semula untuk membersihkan diri lalu setelahnya dia pun langsung kembali ke kamarnya, membiarkan rambutnya tetap basah.

"Asmita?" Defteros setengah terkejut saat Asmita masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membuka dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. "Kau kenapa?" dia menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan mengusap wajah Asmita. "Hei… ceritakan padaku!" dia membimbing Asmita untuk duduk di tempat tidur di mana Shaka memandang dua orang dewasa itu antara ngeri tapi juga ingin tahu.

Asmita pun menceritakan kejadian di kamar mandi barusan. Di hadapan Defteros dia tak perlu menyembunyikan rasa takut dan paniknya karena Defteros akan selalu ada di sana untuk melindunginya.

"Kau tidak terluka, kan?" Defteros menyibak rambut panjang Asmita dan melihat tak ada luka di lehernya. Lega, dia memluk Asmita sekilas, "Sekarang keringkan rambutmu, nanti kau bisa sakit. Aku turun sebentar untuk memberi tahu hal ini pada Sage dan Manigoldo.

Asmita mengangguk dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Shaka merangkak mendekati Asmita dan merebahkan setengah badannya di pangkuan kakak, atau mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut ayah angkatnya.

Tersenyum, Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

Hampir jam delapan malam saat Aspros pulang. Dia membawa banyak makanan karena Defteros sudah menceritakan situasi di rumah mereka. Baru saja masuk, dia sudah diserbu oleh Kanon yang kelaparan. Asmita menemani anak-anak yang membongkar makanan di dapur. Aspros memang tak pernah bisa kalau di suruh beli makanan, porsisnya selalu saja kelewat batas.

"Shaka mau makan apa?" Tanya Saga yang memegangi Shaka yang berdiri di kursi makan.

"Itu, itu dan itu," tunjuk Shaka pada tiga jenis makanan yang semuanya berbahan ayam.

"Kau harus makan sayur juga!"

"Enggak!" Shaka menggembungkan pipinya.

Asmita mengeluarkan piring dan sendok lalu meminta Saga, Kanon dan Angelo untuk membawa semua makanan ini ke ruang keluarga karena seperti kata Sage, mereka lebih baik berkumpul dalam satu ruangan. Lagipula hawa di dapur ini membuat Asmita merinding. Sejak tadi dia berusaha untuk tak memandang ke arah halaman belakang, G-pod dan kolam renang. Rasanya di sudut-sudut kegelapan di luar sana, ada sesuatu yang bergerak, mengintai semua kegiatan di dalam rumah.

Di ruang keluarga, meja di sana segera saja penuh dengan makanan. Semua menikmati makanan itu dengan posisi seadanya. Para anak kecil makan sambil menonton televisi, mengabaikan orang dewasa yang membahas masalah serius. Sage mencoba memberikan beberapa perlindungan tambahan, tapi sepertinya roh-roh di sini sudah berusia tua hingga mereka lebih susah untuk dikendalikan.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, aku hanya minta kalian waspada," ujar Sage. "Untuk sementara, kalau mau ke kamar mandi, pastikan ada orang di luar. Kamar mandi di lantai dasar jangan digunakn dulu, walau yang di atas sepertinya tak jauh berbeda."

"NAH KAN! Makanya aku tidak suka kamar mandi itu!" seru Saga.

Shaka, yang tadinya duduk di pangkuan Saga, berpindah pada Asmita, pertanda kalau dia sudah mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," Defteros berdiri bersamaan dengan Asmita yang menggendong Shaka.

Mereka meninggalkan ruang keluarga dan menuju ke kamar mereka di lantai atas. Asmita mengganti pakaian Shaka dengan piyama sebelum menyuruh anak itu rebahan di kasur.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?" Defteros melepas kemeja yang dia pakai untuk melapisi kaos hitam di badannya lalu melemparkan helai biru tua itu ke kursi. "Aku matikan lampunya, ya?" dia hendak menuju ke saklar yang ada di samping pintu namun batal karena Asmita menahan lengannya.

"Malam ini… biarkan menyala…" Memahami kecemasan Asmita, Defteros mengangguk lalu dia pun merebahkan diri di samping Shaka. Dia menarik selimut yang membungkus badan mereka bertiga. Semoga malam ini mereka bisa beristirahat dalam tenang, walau dia tak berharap banyak….

.

Tidur nyenyak Defteros terusik saat merasakan hembusan angin dingin. Merasa suhu tak wajar menyentuh kulitnya, pria itu terbangun dan melihat jendela terbuka. Bukan hanya itu, dia melihat Shaka berdiri di ambang jendela dan dari luar tampak bayangan tangan hitam yang mencobamenggapai si bocah.

"SHAKA!" Defteros langsung melompat bangun, menyambar Shaka dan menjauhkan anak itu dari jendela. Terdengar suara lengkingan nyaring yang memekakkan telinga dan tubuh Defteros terasa bagai tersiram air es saat melihat sepasang mata merah menyala memandangnya dari dalam kegelapan.

Erat dia memeluk Shaka saat tangan hitam itu menuju ke arahnya. Defteros sama sekali tak bisa bergerak, seakan ada kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menahannya. Dia sudah pasrah saja pada apa yang akan terjadi kalau sampai sosok itu menyentuhnya, namun sosok hitam itu mendadak terpental jauh dan langsung kabur dengan mengeluarkan suara lengkingan yang membuat bulu kuduk Defteros meremang.

Tak lama, pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan suara kencang. Melihat siapa yang masuk, Defteros langsung menghampiri Manigoldo yang membopong tubuh Asmita yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Asmita! Manigoldo, dia kenapa?" Manigoldo membaringkan Asmita di tempat tidur, "Aku melihatnya di tepi kolam renang. Roh-roh di sini yang menariknya, entah kenapa mereka seperti tertarik sekali pada Asmita, juga Shaka."

Defteros duduk di sebelah Asmita, memangku Shaka yang tampak terguncang, tapi segera tenang dan tertidur lagi.

"Aku akan berjaga lagi di kamar anak-anak," Manigoldo beranjak untuk menutup jendela dan menaburkan garam di sana, "cobalah untuk tidur lagi! Pagi masih lama tiba."

Setelah Manigoldo keluar dari kamar, Defteros membaringkan Shaka di sisi Asmita. Ada rasa frustasi yang membayangi. Kenapa dia tak bisa melindungi Asmita? Kenapa dia tak bisa melindungi Shaka?

Dia melirik jam di dinding, waktu belum beranjak jauh dari tengah malam, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Dia tak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi pada dua orang yang sangat dia kasihi ini.

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan kali ini yang masuk adalah Aspros.

"Aku dengar keributan, apa yang terjadi?"

Defteros pun menceritakan dengan singkat pada Aspros.

Memahami ketakutan adiknya, Aspros menepuk pundak Defteros, "Kita pasti bisa melewati ini semua." Dia duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat jendela, dari sana dia memandang Asmita yang jemarinya ada dalam genggaman tangan Defteros.

Sejak pertama bertemu dengan Asmita, Aspros tahu kalau pemuda itu akan jadi bagian penting untuk keluarganya. Saga dan Kanon yang biasanya susah akrab dengan orang dewasa asing saja bisa begitu lengket pada Asmita dalam hitungan hari seolah mereka sudah kenal sekian tahun lamanya.

Aspros pikir mungkin karena mereka menemukan imej seorang ibu dari Asmita, _well_, mengacuhkan fakta kalau Asmita adalah seorang lelaki. Tapi bagi Aspros sendiri, Asmita memang memgang peranan sebagai seorang 'ibu' di keluarga mereka. Dia bisa bersikap sangat lembut tapi bisa jadi sangat disiplin, Aspros tak perlu lagi teriak ini itu kalau Saga dan Kanon mulai memberantaki rumah, karena perlahan anak-anak itu belajar tanggung jawab untuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat, dengan pengawasan ketat dari Asmita tentunya.

Dan sejak Asmita resmi menjadi penghuni baru di rumah mereka, rasanya pola hidup mereka jadi berlipat kali lebih sehat karena Asmita bisa benar-benar sangat marah kalau Aspros atau Defteros pulang dan membawa _junk food_ sebagai menu makan malam. Aspros benar-benar bersyukur Defteros menemukan Asmita, bukan hanya karena kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih teratur, tapi juga karena Defteros tampak begitu bahagia, begitu tenang, seolah dia telah menemukan keutuhan dalam kehidupannya.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu sendiri!" Defteros memandang kakak kembarnya yang menyamankan diri di kursi.

Tapi Aspros menggeleng, "Aku berjaga di sini saja. Aku malah tak bisa tidur kalau suasana hatimu sedang tidak karuan."

Mendengar itu, Defteros tersenyum, merasa senang karena meski waktu berlalu, ikatan mereka sebagai saudara kembar seolah tak terusik.

Ketenangan sejenak itu langsung buyar saat mereka mendengar suara teriakan yang tak salah lagi, itu suara Kanon. Saat Defteros hendak berdiri, Aspros menahannya dan meminta adik kembarnya untuk tetap di sini menjaga Asmita dan Shaka.

Aspros sendiri langsung menuju ke kamar adik-adiknya dan di sana dia membeku di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat Manigoldo terkapar di lantai kamar dengan Angelo dan Saga di sebelahnya sementara di atas tempat tidur Kanon tampak sosok hitam yang melayang. Wujudnya benar-benar absurd hingga aneh atau mengerikan saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkannya. Tubuhnya seperti tulang belulang kurus kering dan bentuknya tak normal, tangannya yang bagai ranting pohon itu mengambang di udara. Di kepalanya ada rambut yang sekelam tubuhnya, berantakan dan terurai kesana kemari tak beraturan.

Saat sosok itu menoleh, darah di tubuh Aspros seperti mengalir terbalik memandang mata merah mengerikan dari makhluk itu. Tapi Aspros tak mau kalah oleh rasa takutnya, tidak jika itu berhubungan dengan keselamatan keluarganya. Mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, Aspros pun melangkah maju dengan cepat lalu menyambar tubuh Kanon dari tempat tidur dan membawanya menjauh.

Terdengar suara lengkingan yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang, suhu di dalam kamar itu seolah menurun drastis dan membuat udara seakan ada di tengah musim dingin yang membekukan.

_BERIKAN PADAKU!_

Saat sosok itu melesat ke arahnya, Aspros memeluk Kanon dengan erat. Namun saat sosok itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi darinya, gelang yang diberikan oleh Sage tampak berpedar lembut dan sosok hitam itu terpelanting dan langsung menembus tembok, hilang entah kemana.

Lalu sosok Sage muncul di ambang pintu dan langsung menghampiri muridnya yang tak sadarkan diri. Pria paruh baya itu mohon maaf karena kerusakan pintu kamar yang dia pakai karena sepertinya roh lain di rumah ini berusaha menguncinya. Aspros tak ambil pusing masalah pintu, dia juga mencemaskan kondisi Manigoldo, tapi langsung lega karena Sage bilang muridnya ini tak apa-apa, hanya shock karena kekuatan roh yang menyerangnya tadi terlalu kuat.

Kanon beralih ke dalam pelukan Saga yang begitu erat sampai membuatnya sesak napas. Aspros sendiri membantu Sage untuk memapah Manigoldo ke sofa dan membaringkannya di sana. Angelo menaburi garam di sisi jendela sebelum kembali ke samping kakak seperguruannya.

"Seperti yang kuduga… roh di sini juga sangat tertarik pada kalian. Roh anak kembar memang berbeda." Sage memandang ke sekeliling kamar sebelum menoleh pada Aspros, "Kau keberatan kalau aku menuliskan beberapa mantra di sudut rumah kalian ini?"

"Apapun… lakukan apapun agar adik-adikku aman." Aspros merangkul pundak Kanon dan Saga yang masih berpelukan rapat.

Sage tersenyum melihat itu, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menyiapkan semua kebutuhan. Kalian beraktivitaslah seperti biasa!"

Akhirnya Aspros pun membawa Saga dan Kanon untuk tidur di kamarnya. Angelo menolak untuk ikut karena dia lebih memilih untuk menjaga Manigoldo bersama Sage.

Malam menegangkan itu pun berakhir setelah semburat cahaya matahari tampak di ufuk timur.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

KYAAAAAK! *nyungsep ke kuil Virgo*

Sori kalo ini horor absurd. Ga jelas horornya gimana terus kaya'nya emang mainstream banget ya rumah berhantu #orz Well… semoga masih bisa dinikmati…

*nyungsep lagi*


End file.
